fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Command Code List/@comment-39350270-20190504010548/@comment-25251524-20190506013057
@Bagazkarap First, I see your point about the Da Vinci CC. You're right about the fact that Melt's other dominant card is Buster, but I feel that NP spam remains more of a higher priority than damage itself with Melt (hence her third skill that got strengthened). While you are right that it is more likely to see a quick or buster card than arts for Melt due to RNG, I feel that the choice of BNPQ is the last choice of card order I would select personally. For starters if there are any circumstances where there is 3 cards, for example, Buster, Arts, and Quick, then I would always choose NPAQ given the circumstances for further NP spam rather than more damage in that moment (unless you NEEDED to kill that enemy in that single instance), making the purpose of that CC more of a last resort rather than something that is a common utility. Furthermore, I would always choose NPQQ if available more so than the buster with the CC as it takes advantage of her overcharge effect. Granted, I understand that you are saying that this is an alternative to when those aren't available, but I'm saying that I wouldn't go out of my way to make that extra damage happen. It would only be an absolute last resort for myself. It is also completely luck based that you would have your NP ready at the same time you have this card available. Sure, you can wait more turns before using your NP (if you are not able to spam it), but again, I wouldn't want to center my strategy around that extra damage for NP. I feel like there is more useful, more consistent CC that could be used on that card rather than NP Damage. It is also important consider the idea of the enemy having any form of evade or invulnerability active. Having to use that buster card with that CC would seem like an absolute waste not only because it would deal no damage with that buster card, but that extra NP damage would be wasted as the buff removal applies only AFTER she dealt her damage. It seems more ideal to me to focus on having her ready to NP again if at all possible after she removed that enemy buff, that way, the damage wasted in that turn would be minimalized. Essentially, I am saying that a BNPQ would be wasted on an enemy with evade/invulnerability active. You would more likely use NPBQ to prioritize NP spam if possible to make up for that lost turn while doing some more damage, but in that case, the buff from that buster card would be wasted. Basically, I like the idea of what you're saying with that CC and her buster card, but to me, it is impractical. Secondly, as it is ideal to make Melt the solo attacker with two supports, my question is where you would be getting these other stars from without 2030s? As skilled as Skadi is at generating critical stars, your biggest reliance will seem to be quick chains. Since Melt has a hybrid quick and buster kit, you're also more likely to run into situations where you will have to use one of her cards in that quick chain, to achieve high enough critical stars to have consistent crits (but eventually, you will run out of those cards and will be forced to make a buster chain, arts chain, or a mixed chain). While you aren't wrong to look at her strengths and weaknesses within a team setting, I like to look at them more individually as there are instances where you might unintentionally end up with a Melt solo because everyone died. I'm the type of person who likes to plan for everything, and in a situation like that, it is much more beneficial for her to have her star gen boosted for her star gen cards. You're right that it is very likely that some of the stars she produces will end up going to her supports, but I've noticed that these star absorb CCs do not make as much of a difference as we would like. I've seen stars fly from an assassin with it on their cards to a caster with a support CE like 2030. The way I see it, the biggest difference with those CC is making those stars fly between the star distribution of the cards of the SAME servant, making it more likely for those stars to go to her quick cards as opposed to her arts or busters which can be good or bad given the situation (such as her quick card having 100% crit chance, but no quick buff on it due to cooldown, while a crit from a buster card would finish off the enemy about to NP). Now, I will be completely honest that I don't face this issue often as I have Summer B.B. to screw RNG over in the face. I am going to assume you don't as having her would solve the need for those crit absorb CCs in the first place (especially if you have golden carp figure CE which generates a decent amount of stars as soon as she is sent into the battlefield). I don't think this should say any bias or discredit my argument though because I've used Melt long before both Summer B.B. and Skadi came out. tl;dr: 1. The idea of having NP damage up from her buster to improve the damage of her NP and that quick card is nice ideally, but to me, it seems like a last resort option that I would otherwise have to go out of my way to get that extra damage. Melt is built to have NP spam as a priority, and that seems to be the best choice given any combination of her cards available (while her busters are most likely there to be an extra source of high damage if needed). 2. Furthermore, having to use BNPQ is impractical in sitautions where you would want to prioritize NP spam in cases such as evasion and invulnerability. It seems like more of an option that is 'sometimes' useful rather than something I would consistently use which is something to be prioritized in my opinion. Also, RNG plays a huge variable as the effect would be useless without the actual NP to use. 3. Lastly, while it is good to focus on her in a team setting, it doesn't mean that you should set aside the other circumstances where something else, more universal, could help her much better, especially when you seem to be more used to having to rely on those supports' chains to manage critical star consistency. As a result of this setup, crit absorb CCs also appear to be a double edged sword in specific circumstances. I apologize for the lengthy post, but I hope my perspective comes across in the right way. :) Edit: I also shouldn't forget to mention even though you don't like RNG based things, the card shuffle code cast is still a viable option to help with card RNG. Just something to remember as it isn't something to overlook.